It Is In Your Blood
by Beaumren Trill
Summary: He knew what the concept of love was, but he didn't know how to love. So he asked the person he trusted deeply. And what was the answer to his question? "Be Italian".  One shot Spamano inside! Be warned! Human names used!


**Trill:** So... uh.. Yeah. Spamano... or Romain.. which ever way you want to look at it. Inspired by Stacy Fergie's song Be Italian in the move Nine.

Lyrics and such were edited and actions changed to fir the story... but original intellectual property is not miiiine! Don't sue, please!

Oh... human names used.

* * *

"Hey Antonio, what's love?"

Antonio looked up from the couch, where he was looking over a letter sent to him from Francis Bonnefoy, and over to Lovino, his dearest little Lovi, who had an embarrassed look on his face and couldn't even look up at the older nation.

"Well, love is when-"

"I know that, already! I mean… Ugh!"

Now elder male was confused. He hadn't even said what he was going to say. Lovino was an adult now, and not a young and developing nation. Surely he had some concept of what 'love' was? Antonio knew he had to know. Even when he was younger, when he thought no one was looking, he would sneak off and read those fairy tales where the knight and princess would fall in love and ride off into the sunset.

"Well then, what do you mean?" Antonio knew this would take a while, so he folded and put the letter from Francis away. The Frenchman could wait a little longer. This was no time to be the smiling, non-caring, idiot he liked to be. Lovino looked slightly troubled when you looked past the cute blush over his slightly chubby cheeks and past the scrunch in his brow over his eyes. This was time to be the understanding person who knew what needed to be said.

Lovino thought hard about how to phrase the question. He understood the concept of love. What was there not to get? Not to long ago he admitted to Antonio that he liked him; and he liked him as more than a mentor. He was filled with both anxiety and joy when Antonio said nothing, but proceeded to kiss him in a manner that was much more than a 'harmless peck'.

Though, it had never gotten past that. The kisses were nice, but they were scattered, few, and they did not last or turn into anything else. One might think that one of the fore mentioned would have made him wonder. No, this was far from the case. What made him really think was that Antonio had always started it. Lovino had wanted to kiss him first, for once, but never knew how to time it or how to start it. It made him realize he didn't understand.

"Passion. What is… How… Okay, I know _what_ love is. But I don't know how to _express_ love. And not the gushy stuff like cuddling, but the raw… raw… raw_ thrill_ I feel when you kiss me. I want to kiss _you_, but I don't… I don't know _how."_

Antonio's eyes widened as his little Italian blurted out his thoughts in a long string of fast-said worries. So he didn't know how to love, huh?

"You little devil. So you want to know about love, do you? Well, I'll tell you about love."

Lovino gulped lightly. Antonio had stood up and was making his way around the coffee table, over to where Lovino was standing. Something in the pit of his stomach was flipping and fluttering; Or was that his heart?

"If you want to make the person you care about happy, you rely on what you were born with… because it is in your blood."

Lovino's eyes widened slightly as Antonio smirked and traced his fingers from the back of Lovino's neck, over his jugular, and down to his collar bone before his hand slipped up and cupped Lovi's cheek; all making Lovino's pulse quicken and his heart race.

"Be Italian." Antonio said firmly, but his voice had a certain purr to it that made a small shiver run up Lovino's spine.

"Be Italian?" Lovino questioned. How could he not be Italian? He was South Italy for fuck's sake!

"Take a chance, and try to steal a fiery kiss." Antonio dipped in as he angled Lovino's head up and pressed their lips together before pushing further and delving his tongue into the Italian's mouth when he gasped.

Lovino did gasp, but it was more in surprise before it was pleasure. He was slightly dizzy. Antonio had never kissed him like this before, and it was almost immediately decided that this way was much, much better. Lovino found himself panting when they broke apart, a small string of saliva still connected their lips for half a moment before it broke.

"Be Italian?"

"Be Italian." Antonio confirmed as he took Lovino's hands and placed one on his chest and one on the small of his back. Lovino blushed just a little harder (if that was possible at this point) at how suggestively he was holding the man who had been his boss for most of his life.

"What," Lovino started before swallowing thickly. "what now?" He finished, trying to wrap his mind around it all.

"When you hold me, don't just hold me," Antonio said as he pulled Lovino into the embrace and pressed as much of their fonts together without it being over bearing. "but, hold this!" He said as he took the hand Lovino had on his lower back and moved it down to the swell of his ass and made Lovino grip it.

Lovino gaped, and didn't know how to reply. But when he heard, and felt (through the hand he still had on Antonio's chest, and through his own chest), Antonio let out a low moan, his fingers twitched and squeezed just a little tighter of their own accord as his own breath hitched. He had never heard Antonio make a more wonderfully arousing noise before.

Antonio leaned his head in some and rubbed their cheeks together before turning his mouth to Lovino's ear and whispering, "Please be gentle, sentimental," He pulled back slightly and brought the hand Lovi still had on his chest up to his face and pressed his cheek into Lovino's palm. "go ahead and try to give my cheek a pat."

Antonio pulled back, a smirk dancing on his lips as he did. "But be daring, and uncaring." He pulled Lovino back with him, around the coffee table and spun them until Lovino was sitting on the couch, and Antonio was straddling his waist.

"When you pinch me," He said as he took one of Lovino's hands and ran it up one of the thighs pinning Lovi down. "pinch me where there's fat." He added as he made Lovi grip a little bit of skin between his thump and fore finger.

Lovino looked up and pulled Antonio down for a kiss, where he tried to mimic the earlier kiss (and more or less failed), but it left Antonio panting and wanting more. His little Lovi was learning. He just needed practice and time, was all. Antonio moved and leaned into the kiss as he felt was directed by his Italian lover. He ground his hips down onto Lovino's and Lovino broke the kiss to throw his head back and groan from pleasure.

Antonio smirked and rolled his hips again, causing another needy groan to pass over Lovino's lips. Somewhere in the rolling of hips and roaming hands (Lovino had gotten brave and removed Antonio's shirt before going after his chest), pants and other clothing articles came off.

When arousal rubbed against arousal, both men moaned, and Lovino bucked his hips. He was eager, and yet when his member, wet with precum and throbbing for release, was met with Antonio's own moistened flesh, he bit his lip and threw his head back, trying not to be louder than he already had been.

This… did not sit well with Antonio. He wanted to hear Lovino.

"Be a singer. Be a lover." When Lovino looked up at Antonio he wasn't quite sure what he saw in Antonio's eyes, but he knew he wanted every last drop of it (what ever emotion it was) to be his.

Antonio knew they both wanted it, so why deny his little Lovino this learning experience?

"Pick the flower, now, before the chance is past."

Lovino hesitated, but seemed to have a small resolve, since he muttered "Be Italian."

Antonio smirked and echoed him. "Be Italian." Then he added, "Live today as if it may become your last."

That was all the incentive Lovino needed. Breathless moans and heavy panting filled the air of the sitting room where the two men were tangled with each other. Antonio gripped to the back of the couch until his knuckles turned white from pressure as he leaned over Lovino. And Lovino nipped and kissed along Antonio's chest as he gripped, hard enough to leave bruises later, onto Antonio's hips and pushed his hips up and thrust into the Spaniard with a set rhythm that seemed to work for the both of them.

This lasted only for a few moments, but it seemed like forever to the two men. Their pace and breaths quickened as they got closer to their climaxes, and both came with each other's name on their lips.

"So did I explain to you what love is?" Antonio asked sleepily as he laid on the couch with Lovino molded to his frame and cradled in his arms.

"Yes." Lovino answered. "But, is it always like that?" He asked after a moment's hesitation.

"No." Came Antonio's reply.

"No? What will be, or make it, different?"

Antonio smirked against his lover's bare skin. "Next time I'm on top." Was his only reply before he fell asleep, leaving Lovino blushing and just as confused as he was at the start of the whole thing. He trusted his lover though.

"I just have to use what I was born with." Lovino muttered, before also succumbing to the need of sleep.

* * *

**Trill:** So... now that it's over... I'm not sure how I feel about it. I like it... but I feel like it feels off. Might change/rewrite it later. Dunno.

I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU READ THIS FAR! YOU POOR, POOR THING!

(but reviews, criticisms, and flames are all welcomed)


End file.
